Fukuda Michiyo
Fukuda Michiyo, born Kure S. Michiyo, is the daughter of Kure S. Akira and Helios Circe. She is also the wife of Fukuda Hayato and the mother of Kure S. Yamado. Taking her looks after her mother and her aging from her father, Michiyo is known as one of the most beautiful women in the world. Appearance Michiyo is a tall, thin women with long, brown hair and green eyes. She has a big bust and a slim waist. She is usually seen in a black body suit showing off the top of her chest, much to her father's dismay. Her other attires consist of dresses and gowns. She wears little make up, showing off her natural beauty. Personality Because of her beauty, Michiyo acts seductive and alluring to many men, using those who fall for her beauty for her own goals. Like her father, she gets very cold and fearful when she gets serious. After meeting Hayato, Michiyo became more joyful towards people and less alluring. When it comes to Akira, she shows only respect and dignity towards him. Even as a young child, she was very proper and responsible, to the point where she didn't even seem like she was young. Powers & Abilities Powers Because she has the blood of the Kure Family, Michiyo has the special trait of aging slowly, much like her ancesters. She also possesses a low level of sorcery, allowing her to use few magic spells. Abilities Michiyo is skilled in the way of the sword as well as the Kure family's Heilianhua style. She is an expert at Kenbunshoku haki and the rokushiki's soru. While training abroad, she learned the ways of ninjutsu, making her a very skillful spy and assassin. History During the 2 year timeskip of the Straw Hat pirates, Michiyo was born to Helios Circe and Kure S. Akira on Yaju Island. As her father looked to follow his ambition after the crew's disbandment, Michiyo was raised in a time of preparation and battle. Watching the many fights her father had between other pirates and his use of sneaky tactics, she grew up to believe that fighting and trickery was the way to get what you want. One day, when she was denied the approval to go with Akira on a mission because of her age, 13-year-old Michiyo attempted to re-create the energy steroids that her great-grandfather made and gave to the Neptune family. She successfully re-created it with a faster aging rate and without the effects of bulking-up her body. Although she wanted to age 3 years, the steroid aged her 10, turning her body and part of her mind into that of a 23-year-old women. The effects seemed to be irreversable and so Akira decided to teach her how to act in her new age. Michiyo learned quickly and began using her looks to make men do what she wanted. As she continued to use men for her own benefit and threw them away when she was done with them, Akira and Circe were worried that she'd never find someone to love. That is, until she met Fukuda Hayato, a Vice-Admiral in the Navy. After Hayato had stopped his men from working for her, she attempted to seduce him, only for him to reject her. This interested her and she brought his existence to Circe. She infered that Michiyo had taken her own liking to him and ordered her to give him a drink laced with a specially made powder that weakened and disoriented anyone who consumes it. She did that night and later, like her mother did to her father, had her way with him and made up the same lie her mother made to her father. Seeing no other option, as well as the fact that the Navy was falling apart, Hayato decided to leave the navy and marry Michiyo, becoming the next head of the Great Dragon Pirates. Michiyo later gave birth to the second heir of the crew, Kure S. Yamado. Trivia *Although she is Akira's legitimate daughter, Michiyo was not given the chance to be heir of his crew. Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki